Likenix: Stuck in the Middle
by LikenixOtyne
Summary: I've completely scrapped the other story, none of that happened. This story is far better. An ancient conflict comes back to haunt the world and only a weird dragon-cougar-human thing that loves music can stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Likenix: Stuck in the Middle**

**Prologue**

_The Magic Realms housed many creatures, all living in utopia. Two happily wed dragons were sitting together in their hut, having a friendly conversation about their two sons. One son was obedient, self-disciplined, humble, polite, and reliable for his age. The other son, however, completely opposed those traits. The sons were best friends though, and one day they were playing with their dad's old armor. The good son dropped a helmet into a miniature crack in the ground. The bad son told him to go get It, but the other refused, saying it was too dangerous. The bad son made fun of his brother lightly then went to get the helmet himself. Whilst down in the crack, the son found the helmet and reached for it when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. Slightly afraid, he turned around, only to be dragged down into pure darkness. Shadows rushed into him through every opening… it happened so fast. When the son awoke, he found that he was a spirit, but he wasn't on his planet. He was left to rot alone forever in a dimension of nothingness, a place that all spirits torn out of all existence went._

_Meanwhile, The son's body had nothing but shadow inside it, and it grew, and grew, and grew, until it was thirty stories high. Every feature looked ferociously evil, from the long, black, dripping back spines to the pulsing white eyes. It was no longer the son, it was a monster of pure darkness, a monster known as Insanity. The other brother saw the being that is-no-that was his brother. He knew what he had to do, he prayed to the great ancestors and told them of the predicament. The ancestors gave absolutely all power they had to the little dragon, turning him into an all-powerful god, a god named Sanity. However, he did not have the power to kill Insanity, so he sacrificed all his power and life to lock insanity away for one million years, weakening him greatly, but still being out-of-this-world powerful. Now both wait, Insanity waits for the day he will come back and destroy anything and everything, and Sanity waits to give the power he regenerates to a hero who will bring peace…_

_Sanity was not powerful enough to restrict all access to the real world, however. Insanity, when he grew strong enough, would send shadows to the real world to corrupt any living thing who's heart was exposed to darkness. Over the years, more and more civilians were turned evil, while Sanity's wall between Insanity and the real word eroded. Until, one day, Insanity found a hole to the real world that he could fit his claw through…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Likenix: Stuck in the Middle**

**Chapter 1: flashback**

**Before reading: 1. A Neex is a four to eight legged creature who is a crossbreed of two or more other creatures, one creature it is crossbred with has to be a mythical creature, such as a dragon or a unicorn, and the other(s) have to be regular animals. In this case, Likenix is a dragon/cougar/human, Pationer is a dragon/lion/human, and Ixwix is a mirtraud (a dragon with three wings and tails)/cougar/human.**

**2. An n-droid is the neex word for android**

**3. To see what the characters look like, go to my deviant art: . / (not all characters will be posted yet)**

A young six year old neex woke up early around seven in the morning, she hastily ran to her mother and father's room. Her birthday was today. The young neex's name was Likenix, an intelligent and meticulous neex with a high interest for flying, music, and most overall, technology. Her favorite pastime was to linger in her large dome-like room full of robotic inventions and find ways she could improve her technology as she grew up since she didn't have any siblings to play with. Her father, Pationer, had promised her something extra special today as a birthday gift, and she practically fidgeted where she stood every day up until now. Likenix flew swiftly upwards as she ran and landed beside her father's side of the bed. "Daddy! Daddy!, wake up it's my birthday!" shouted Likenix as she perched on Pationer's tail, all she heard was a grunt as her father did not budge. "Get up lazy bones!" she exclaimed, now right next to Pationer's ear. "I'm not lazy…I just tire easily…" she heard Pationer mumble, he slowly opened one eye and saw Likenix with large eyes and a giant, silly grin across her face. "Mom says you kinda are." Likenix giggled, Pationer just smiled, picked her up with levitation magic and said, " well come on kiddo, happy birthday!" "You said I have a special present today right?" asked Likenix, now fluttering her tiny, underdeveloped wings out of excitement, "I did, and I have a feeling you are going to love it for the rest of your life." Pationer said with a mysterious tone. Likenix's eyes widened at his statement, wondering what present could be so amazing. They arrived at their fairly sized living room and in the middle of it was a high tech box that was slightly bigger than Likenix herself. "Wait here, I'm going to get your mother." Pationer said with an excited tone then flew towards his room. Likenix looked at the box excitedly wondering what was in it, she tried to open the oddly shaped door on the front side, but it was locked tight. Pationer returned with his wife Ixwix along with a high tech card key Likenix saw on his desk. "Are you ready for this Likenix?" her parents said in unison. "Yeeeeeeess!" Likenix yelped as she bounced up and down, fluttering her wings. Pationer then levitated the card key into a thin slot in the box's door and the door slowly opened to reveal and n-droid. Likenix's eyes and smile were bigger than ever before as she hyperventilated "omigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh omiGOSH!" then darted towards her parents and hugged them both tightly. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthankyouthankyouthankyou THANKYOU!" "Do you want me to turn-" before Pationer could even finish his sentence she squealed "YES!" "Be cautious though, I haven't turned her on yet" Pationer said with a serious tone. "It's a girl?! Yay!, I mean, yes father" Likenix giggled. Pationer grabbed a small memory chip from inside the box with golden levitation magic and held it in front of Likenix, "this chip has the programming to activate her different modes, but let's stick with the on function for now, insert it into your headphones." Pationer said. Likenix was born deaf, so, with advanced neex technology, instead of a hearing aid she received headphones with many different functions that was wired into her brain. The ear buds were wired just below her ears instead of on them. Likenix proceeded to take the chip with her own aquamarine blue levitation magic and insert it into the headphone's universal download port and downloaded the n-droid's software. Shivering with anticipation, she told the headphones with her mind to activate the robot. She watched in awe as its eyes began to glow and it activated for the very first time, "all systems are online" it said. "Likenix, meet your new robotic sister, Melph." Pationer said proudly. Melph started to look around and noticed Likenix, bouncing and fluttering her wings slightly, "hello" Melph said. Likenix giggled like a fan girl, "hi! I'm Likenix!" she annunciated with a broad smile. "Who are you?" Melph asked while walking up to Likenix, "Where am I?" "I'm your new big sister, and you are in my house!" Likenix explained. "I kind of want to play!" Melph cheered and, to everyone's surprise, she rolled over onto her back and made her eyes and smile wide. "Well this is going great!" Ixwix heartily imitated Pationer's voice. Pationer laughed and the two parents watched as Likenix formed a bond with her new sister.

A few days after her birthday, Likenix had already bonded and became friends with her new mechanical sister. One day they were playing around with random inventions when they heard their parents enter the house, and weeping coming from their mother. Likenix and Melph gasped and ran into the living room, wondering what was going on. "Didn't I tell you girls not to run in the house?" they heard Pationer say angrily, they arrived in the living room to see their distraught parents. Pationer looked like he hadn't had sleep for a month, and Ixwix was crying softly with a bruise mark on her cheek. "What happened?" Likenix gasped, on the threshold of tears. "Your…father lost his job today because an employee was a-!" Ixwix stopped herself not wanting to curse around her children and continued "Your father lost his job because of stupid people sweetie, his boss was wrong! I tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, and he yelled at me, then I was slapped, and your father attacked him, they got into a fight!" Ixwix said bitterly as more tears began to appear in her eyes. Likenix then noticed her father lifted his cape to reveal many battle scars, some still bleeding, Likenix felt a mix of different emotions, anger, loathe, sadness, pain, vengeance. Likenix then noticed Melph was growling next to her, both out of anger and… she was growling at shadows that began to form around Ixwix in a circle. "WHA!?" Ixwix exclaimed as Pationer, Melph, and Likenix were thrown against the wall and witnessed a sight so unholy the gods would have thrown up. Out of the shadows a gigantic claw came up and brushed up against Ixwix, Then Pationer took Likenix and Melph up in his arms and away from the building as fast as he could. Likenix was scared to death and scarred for life, "Dad! What's happening to mommy!?" she exclaimed in horror. "Something I can't tell you now, you won't be able to see mommy for a while," Likenix then fainted and fell into nightmares which were signs of the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Likenix: Stuck in the Middle**

**Chapter 2: Moving Day**

**To see what the characters look like, go to my deviant art: www. (not all characters will be posted yet)**

**(Remove the space between www. and LikenixOtyne when copying URL into browser, if it isn't automatically removed by your computer.)**

Likenix, now 13 years old, woke from an unpleasant night's sleep. "Get up Likenix you either help me pack this stuff or I'm not packing it at all" said Melph with and sarcastic and tired voice, shaking her sister which was asleep upside down, tail axe holding her up on the pole she slept on like a bat. Melph has grown to be a lot more tomboyish and rude than Likenix over the years, but the two still got along better than most people with their younger sibling. Likenix grumbled and fell off her pole onto the bed she never slept on and flew towards the entrance to her room with Melph following behind. "So, why do we have to move again?" Melph asked, a little upset to lose the friends that she has. "Well if you bothered to listen, you would know that my father received a promotion to supervisor, but all the supervisor slots here in Neex Village are taken, so he was offered the chance to move to 3000 City were supervisors are needed." Likenix explained. Everyone's things have been packed except for Melph's, who decided it was a good idea to save all her packing for the last minute. The duo made their way to Melph's room to pack her stuff, which was everywhere around her disorganized room. "Ugh" both said in unison.

Pationer waited in the home-haul he rented for his two daughters to finish packing. They emerged from the front door, Likenix carrying a large suitcase with her levitation magic and Melph with a smaller one on her back. "Finally you two are done, what took you so long?" Pationer asked jokingly. Both just rolled their eyes and flew to the back of the vehicle, loading their luggage into the cluttered home-haul truck. Afterwards, they got in the three-seated front of the home-haul and Pationer started the long drive to 3000 City, the destination of their new home. As they drove by different buildings, Likenix remembered each memory of each one. She remembered the smoothie place she went to during her lunch period at school, and the hardware store she visited one time with her father when she was four. They drove by the Techo Nogic Inc. building, where Pationer now used to work. He would be working at a new one now, in 3000 City. Likenix smiled in excitement at the thought of the large, advanced city, wondering if her new school had an awesome technology academy instead of the small, poor academy at Neex Village Middle. Pationer broke the silence, "hey Liken, I found a Techo Nogic career academy at North 3000 Middle and signed you up for it, in case you were wondering." Boom, Likenix just got twenty percent more excited in ten seconds flat, almost jumping in her seat with a yelp. Likenix is starting her eighth grade year at North 3000 Middle, and she wondered what waits for her in the grade just before high school. "Oh my gosh, thank you much!" Likenix exclaimed with enthusiasm before hugging Pationer while he was driving. "You're welcome kiddo." Pationer said calmly, mighty frame not budging from the force of Likenix's hug. The drive lasted for two days, Melph constantly complaining about how long the drive to 3000 City was. The drive was worth it though, as the cities they visited were absolutely amazing. They drove through cities such as Florten City, the city of life magic and flowers, and Casino City, the second biggest city on Neex Island. It all seemed so amazing, but to Likenix, it was nothing compared to when they arrived at 3000 City, which was colossal and stunning with endless contraptions everywhere and plenty to do. Almost everywhere Likenix looked there was a race or competition, usually foot and air races and anything from art to scientific rocket launching. But what really caught her eye was that there was a lot more robots in 3000 City, all living in harmony. Heck, everywhere there was a hospital or clinic, there was a technician building right next to it. There was almost no traffic, which surprised Likenix and Melph, but then Pationer said "There is probably little traffic because of the organized system of roads, brilliant!" After a while of driving through the bustling city, they finally arrived at their destination. Likenix and Melph have seen pictures of the large, dome-like living space, but this was their first time seeing it, their jaws almost dropped at the sight. "Like it?" Pationer asked, "It was recommended by Techo Nogic, probably because of how close it is to the work building." "Wow…" both Melph and Likenix managed to say. The house was shaped like a silo, like most of the other houses, and it had a clear top, like a snow globe on a silver pillar. The windows were scattered around the shiny surface of the home, and seemed to have three or four floors in it. "Well I have to check in with my new boss, can I trust Melph to take some things into the house without breaking them?" Pationer said with a laugh. Melph just pouted but Likenix walked up to him and said "we will try our best" in a soldier-like voice. "Alright, you two have fun, I'll be back soon, maybe twenty minutes to an hour? I don't know but see ya, oh right! I have to take the home-haul to its reserved port here! ...maybe a little longer… " Pationer said, and flew to the home-haul, driving off. Likenix and Melph ran into the house excitedly with some things from the area where all the stuff was set on their backs. They explored everything, from the welcoming living room and high-tech kitchen to the dome at the top (which was a giant working office for Pationer) and Pationer's own comfy looking room. This left Likenix with a question, "hey, I saw my room but I didn't see Melph's, where is it?" almost on cue, she received a text from her father in her headphone's messaging center reading, "I almost forgot to mention, you and Melph will be sharing a room." Oh thanks, she thought, Melph always has a messy, unorganized room and that alone could repel Likenix from entering Melph's room at all. "Ha! he told you didn't he?" Melph asked while elbowing Likenix in the side, "don't worry, I'll make sure to leave my stuff absolutely everywhere and snore as loud as my vocalizer will allow." Likenix just rolled her eyes "come on, let's get this stuff inside" and together they spent most of the evening moving things into the house (with help from Pationer as soon as he returned) and setting it up to feel like home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Likenix: Stuck in the Middle**

**Chapter 3: Meeting New Friends: part 1**

**For fanfiction veiwers:I give up trying to put a link to my deviantart on this thing because of fanfiction's retardation I:C. Just search LikenixOtyne in the search bar on devianart . com and one of my arts will appear there and you can click on one and then on my name.**

**For deviantart viewers: Ummm… enjoy X3?**

Likenix awoke the next day in her new room that was in her new house in a new city with a new school in it, which she was going to start going to in about two weeks. Her room looked awesome! she thought as she flew off her pole that she hung from while sleeping (yes, she brought it XD) and landed in front of the snack bar that belonged to her and Melph now. After having some breakfast she flew downstairs and ran into her father on the way down, noticing he looked ready to go somewhere. "Where are you going? I thought you didn't go to work right now." Likenix asked. "I'm taking a tour of my new workplace today! You know, my boss said that you can come with me if you want…" Pationer said, but before he could finish, Likenix was on her way to the bathroom to get ready to come with. It didn't take very long for both Melph and Likenix to get ready to come with Pationer to his tour. They all flew to the address Pationer was given to meet his boss at, Melph not too happy when she skimmed a building with her servo and scratched her magenta paint. The trio landed in front of a mansion-like building, which was the Techo Nogic factory, where all the building, programming, and painting of all the robots in the city happened. The boss of the entire factory stood before them, his breeds were panther, serpent, and human. Pationer spoke first, "hello sir, how are you? I'm here for the tour!" he said with surprising enthusiasm, "and these two decided to tag along!" "Splendid! Hello Likenix, was it? I'm professor Oakmin, and you Melph! no one could forget such a successful model!" he welcomed cheerfully. "Hello sir…" Likenix responded shyly, she always acted quiet and nervous when it came to meeting new people. Melph responded in a completely different manner, "You bet you remember me! I don't think anyone could forget looking at pure awesomeness!" she bragged, everyone just rolled their eyes. "Are you all ready to get started?" Professor Oakmin asked, everyone shook their heads and with that they were off. Likenix couldn't catch her breath, all the inventions were so amazing! They all saw the area where the robots were assembled, each neex working there examining each vital component for imperfections. They also were introduced to the programming area, with many neexes in different offices and test rooms with advanced super computers typing in code line after code line, the life blood of the machinery. Finally they reached the part of the building were the contraptions were painted, they observed many robots and appliances going from dark grey in color to vibrant blues, greens, purples, you name it. They even came across a robot with magenta paint, like Melph's. The group neared the end of the tour when a knock sounded from the front door of the building. Two employees scrambled clumsily but quickly to the door and opened it for the surprise guests. Professor Oakmin froze when he heard a familiar voice, "Greetings professor! How have you been this fine evening?" everyone turned around to face the guests. The one who spoke was the king of the whole Neex Island, King Magmus, with Queen Elara and the energetic Princess Teffa by his side. "We were wondering if Teffa's new DJ Partner was ready for pickup today" Queen Elara said in her non-serious voice. "Y-yes your highness, w-we saved a special spot for it in the back, i-it was built with tremendous effort! I will g-go fetch it!" Professor Oakmin stuttered, seeming extremely anxious, he ran off leaving a bewildered king and queen with a giggly princess. "Ha, he didn't seem like a boss or professor once he saw the freaking rulers of Neex Island!" Melph taunted. Queen Elara took notice of the n-droid's smart comment and addressed her, "hello, who might you be?" Melph suddenly got a scared look on her face, not a startled look but something like a holy-mother-of-tacos-I-said-that-in-front-of-someone-who-can-kill-me-on-the-spot-and-not-get-arrested-for-it look. "Oh, hello your highness! I'm Melph the n-droid, heheh…" she said, Queen Elara and King Magmus looked at her and laughed at the freaked out expression on her face. Magmus started in a clear voice, "It's okay, most people have that reaction, but you have no reason to fear us, sometimes we want to be treated like regulars and not royalty… Oh, you must be Techo's new star pupil" he said, turning to Pationer. "Yes your highness, I am" Pationer responded, slightly startled by the king addressing him. Likenix wasn't really continuing to pay much attention to their conversation anymore, she just envied princess Teffa, who would be receiving a brand new DJ Partner! Wow! While she wondered in her own little world, the princess walked right up to her, "hi!" she greeted in her high pitched voice. Likenix nearly jumped out of her skin and fell to the floor with a loud thud, chest plate, waist choker, and axe tail clattering on the light grey tile floor. "Oops…sorry…" Teffa said, she held out an odd clawed paw to help Likenix up when she saw that Likenix's puma tail was puffed up, and she couldn't help but laugh. Likenix took her paw and murmured a thank you, backing up a little, embarrassed. She then got bombarded suddenly with questions, "ooh, what's your favorite color? Why are you wearing a chest plate and waist choker? How do you get that tip of your hair to stand up like that? What kind of music do you like? What is your favorite hobby? Which is better, running or flying?" Teffa said rather jovial at the time, then she ran out of breath and had to inhale. Likenix recorded the bombardment, played them back slower, and answered them all much to Teffa's surprise, "blue, because I can, its natural, techno, inventing, and flying, definitely flying." They were both silent for a minute, Likenix bearing a sheepish smile when Teffa suddenly blurted, "wanna be friends?" Likenix's face lit with shock, what an honor! "O-of course princess!" Likenix responded, Teffa replied, "just call me Teffa, like all my other friends do! Ooh! Ya know why I'm getting a DJ Partner? Its 3000 City's ninth birthday, and I'm in charge of the music this year! Tyrouge's in charge of the food, Ro's in charge of the drinks, Omias is in charge of organizing the speeches for the Mayor, King, and Queen, and daddy and mommy are in charge of positioning the troops to protect the celebration!" Teffa cheered and caught her breath. "Who's in charge of the decorations?" Likenix asked the panting princess. "Ummmmm… no one, wait, NO ONE!? I was supposed to make sure everything got checked off the list! Oh no…" this caught Magmus's and Elara's attention while they were conversing with Pationer. Likenix then got an idea on how she could make some friends, she smiled at Teffa and uttered, "you know, I could take that spot for you…" she has been told before that she possessed proficient designing skills, even if she didn't quite think so. Teffa's eyes widened then she hugged Likenix in a vice-like grip and said, "oh my gosh, thank you so much!" then she paused, "if it's alright with your father…" she let go of Likenix, now gasping for air, and wet over to the Queen. "Mom, mom, mom, mom, mommy, mommy, mommy, mama, mama, ma, ma, maaa, ma, maaa, mom, mom, momomomomomomomom" she chattered, Elara whipped her head around, "yes Teffa?" "Can Likenix help with the decorations this year, pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaasssee?" Teffa's eyes dilated to an incredibly large state. "Oh, ok" Elara put simply, Teffa and Likenix let out a hearty cheer in harmony. "C'mon, you wanna meet the other helpers too? Teffa asked, skipping towards the exit. "Yes please!" Likenix responded, and the two left the stainless steel building, Teffa bouncing and Likenix skipping.


	5. Chapter 5

**Likenix: Stuck in the Middle**

**Chapter 4: Meeting New Friends: part 2**

**For fanfiction viewers: I give up trying to put a link to my deviantart on this thing because of fanfiction's retardation I:C. Just search LikenixOtyne in the search bar on devianart . com and one of my arts will appear there and you can click on one and then on my name.**

**For deviantart viewers: enjoy!**

Teffa invited Likenix into a royal-looking carriage slash car, and Melph too, since she said she wouldn't be ignored. The trio happily climbed into the vehicle and set off towards their first destination, Mcapple Flats. "Did you see all those scrap heaps in the factory? I could totally kick their butts!" Melph bragged, receiving an eye roll from Likenix. Melph continued on about how incompetent the other robots were to all her awesome upgrades. Teffa suddenly tapped Likenix's shoulder and said, "We're meeting Ro first, so when he sees you, tell him you're on your period." "What? Why?" Likenix responded, confused. "Just do it, please?" Teffa asked politely. "Ooooookaayyy…" Likenix said. It took about an hour to get to the outskirts of the city, the drive consumed by either Teffa talking about her adventures or Melph making a witty remark. The three arrived at the rather southern looking farm and barn area, Likenix noticed that there was music playing. There at an outside bar stood a wolf/eagle/fairy hybrid dancing like a retard to dubstep as he converted goods from the farm into a variety of different alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks with crimson levitation magic. When he saw two females walking up to him he started to speak in a sing-song voice, "Heeyy-" "I'm on my period" Likenix cut him off before he could finish. "Oh…okay, I'm Ro" he said with a smile that seemed a little forced. "We just came to check on the drinks and it seems everything's fine! This is Likenix!" Teffa said cheerily. "Yeah…" Likenix sighed, then all of them heard the barn door open and loads of animals ran out into the open with a bulky wayvern /lion neex following close behind. Teffa grabbed Likenix's paw and went after the neex, leaving Melph and Ro behind to chat, "You're not on your period are you?" Ro asked a little sheepish. "I'm a robot, take a wild guess." Melph responded, as they conversed, Likenix and Teffa caught up to the neex just in time to see he herded the animals all into a fence flawlessly. Likenix was in awe, "that was amazing!" she exclaimed, walking over to the herder. He turned around to face Likenix, "oh, howdy!" he greeted as he shook Likenix's paw extremely fast, "we here at the McApple Flats sure do love makin' new friends!" Likenix pulled away, her paw still going up and down until Melph stopped it. "I was just here to help the princess supervise the progress of the volunteers, you're in charge of the food correct?" Likenix asked shyly. "Sure am miss…um…" "Likenix" she said, finishing the farmer's sentence. "Name's Tyrouge!" he responded, introducing himself and some family as they walked together to the kitchen where he baked and decorated all the treats for the party. Likenix signaled for Melph to follow her and they entered the building. The kitchen offered many different deserts, snacks, you name it, but the most confusing part was that Tyrouge was the only chef in the kitchen. "Wait, did you make all of these by yourself?" Likenix asked out of curiosity. "Eeyup!" came the short reply from Tyrouge, he seemed jovial due to Likenix being so impressed by his abilities. "Amazing, say, that apple pie looks delicious…" Likenix hinted, trying to ask to try it in a cute way. "Care to sample a bit? We've got apple pie, apple cakes, caramel apples, green delicious, golden delicious, custard pie, granny smith, apple cinnamon, apple sauce, apple juice, spiked apple juice, and apple cider." He recited then had to catch his breath. Likenix wanted to try most of the options when she noticed that she didn't hear her companion's voices behind her anymore. "Hey, where's Teffa and Melph?" Likenix asked and when she looked behind her, Teffa, Melph, and Ro were stuffing their mouths with all the sweets they could reach. They froze when they realized Likenix and Tyrouge were looking at them, then Melph put her hands up innocently, "I'm a robot, I don't need to worry about my weight!" she whimpered. Likenix started to walk over to were Melph was to give her a stern talking to when Tyrouge grabbed her shoulder, "hey, it's fine partner, I could always make some more." He stated calmly. "Oh…are you sure? It seems like it took a while to bake all of that…" Likenix asked. "Perfectly fine, everything is under control here miss Nix, don't worry about it." Tyrouge responded. "Alright…" Likenix concluded, looking over to Teffa, "Everything's good here, literally! Let's go see how Omias is doing!" she said. She, Likenix, and Melph set off to their final destination, Levo Library, a rather popular library in the large city. "Man, that Ro guy was super cool! He liked electric guitar, heavy metal, dubstep, partying, techno…" Melph continued on almost the entire time. Likenix's ears perked up at the mention of techno, her favorite music genre, but returned to normal when she realized Melph was only talking about that eagle-wolf guy Ro, "he seemed rude to me" Likenix uttered. "Everyone who has actual fun is rude" Melph contradicted Likenix's comment. "I have fun! Loads of fun" Teffa cheered, "You're not rude Teffa, your energetic" Likenix responded. For most of the trip, Melph and Teffa talked about their visit, until near the end, "hey Likenix, what do you want to talk about?" Teffa and Melph asked together. "Oh…um…I…umm…" Likenix stuttered "I…I like technology". Melph held back a laugh but Teffa expanded on the subject, "what about music, is there a way to like, um…tell the DJ Partner to play a different sound than what you selected?" Teffa asked. "Actually there is" Likenix began, "you simply access the code of the machine, click on the objects of the programming, find the object_button_whatever sound you're looking for, access its programming, find "when object_button_whatever sound you're looking for, play sound "default sound", access the properties of that code, rewrite the code to read, for example, "Object_beep_clicked=value=playsound_wave" instead of "Object_beep_clicked=value=playsound_beep" but that's just basic knowledge~" Likenix explained. Teffa sat there dumbfounded and Melph said "well, I dunno what you're talking about, but did you guys see that dude back there? Ultra gay!". For the rest of the trip, Likenix sat in her seat, embarrassed about her about outburst while Melph and Teffa continued talking. They arrived at Levo Library, the home of Omias. Teffa described him as nerdy, but modest. The trio arrived at the large, regal looking door and Teffa knocked on it "J-just a second!" came the reply. The door then opened to reveal the nerdiest guy Likenix has ever seen "hello princess!" he said. "I told you call me Teffa!" Teffa responded, "okay Teffa…" he looked away, blushing. He then took notice of the other two femmes standing behind the princess, "I see you have company" he pointed out, a little nervous at this point. "hi…" Likenix greeted, "Sup little girl" Melph said. "I'm a boy, and my name is Omias" the librarian responded, looking away sheepishly. "Prove it" Melph mocked, laughing, Likenix then elbowed her. "Please excuse her behavior, I'm Likenix and this is Melph" Likenix introduced, "We're here to read the speeches for the king, queen," "and meeee" Teffa concluded. "Certainly! Come in!" Omias responded, and everyone walked in the spacious library. The speech scripts sounded pretty professional Likenix thought, even though she looked up half the words in Melph's internal dictionary with her headphones, with Melph's permission. "incredible!" Teffa cheered, "thank you!" she then preceded to hug Omias, who looked away bashfully and blushed. Teffa released him, "Wow, I have TWO cute girls in my house! Oh, and a robot of course." Omias said smoothly. "You wouldn't know attractive if it kicked you in the nuts, if you had any." Melph shot the comeback. "Alright that's enough" Teffa said calmly, while the situation was being taken care of, Likenix said to herself, "I wonder if there is any tech books in here…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Likenix: Stuck in the Middle**

**Chapter 5: The Party Crasher**

**For fanfiction viewers: I give up trying to put a link to my deviantart on this thing because of fanfiction's retardation I:C. Just search LikenixOtyne in the search bar on devianart . com and one of my arts will appear there and you can click on one and then on my name.**

**For deviantart viewers: enjoy!**

Likenix, Melph, and Teffa stood outside the Levo Library, Likenix with some books she checked out from Omias. "Well everything seems in order, and it's getting late!" Teffa exclaimed, everyone then saw the silhouette of Queen Elara as she activated her unicorn magic to raise Xfis, the Neex's moon. "Rest now, love, as always I will guard the night on this special occasion" they heard Elara's royal yet calm voice say. "So the party is today?" Likenix asked, "Yeah and we're all going!" Likenix heard the familiar voice of Ro exclaim. She then saw Ro, Tyrouge, and Omias walk up behind her "Everything's ready for the party pri-, I mean Teffa" Omias said proudly. "Everything…except…" Teffa began, "THE DECORATIONS!" she then turned to Likenix, who stood confidently despite the frantic expression on Teffa's face. "Likey, did you do anything!?" Teffa asked, "Yes, I made a design virtually with my headphones drawing app, it won't take much materials at all, but it's still festive" Likenix responded. She was about to project the design for the enormous ball room when she halted in realization, "wait, did you just call me Likey?" Likenix asked. "Sure did!" Teffa responded, "that's my new nickname for you!" "You're Miss Nix to me" Tyrouge said, "and I'll call you…Likenit!" Ro smirked. Everyone then looked over at Omias expectantly, "I think I will refer to her as Likenix, thank you" Omias put simply. "We're running out of time! We've got three hours to decorate the ball room, show us the design Likey!" Teffa said, Likenix projected the design on the ground. The design seemed to fit the techy theme of 3000 City nicely, but still look colorful, "It's perfect" Teffa said. The crew then flew together to the central square, the place where the party was being held. They entered the royal building right away, Teffa pushing for everyone to get started cutting the ribbon and fabric. Likenix jumped on that task while Teffa started to get paint and giant foam letters, Ro and Tyrouge bringing in treats and drinks to the kitchen, and Omias consulting with the King and Queen with the speeches. While Likenix worked, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, she looked around only to find that she couldn't find any disturbances. "Huh…" Likenix huffed. The end result of Likenix's and Teffa's work was extraordinary, the silver, curtain like ribbons and Letters glittered faintly in the early moonlight. The letters were assembled to read, "Happy 9th Anniversary 3000 City" and the room practically burst with color. The party was due to start in ten minutes, and Likenix heard a knock at the door, which Likenix got in an instant. King Magmus, Queen Elara, and Pationer stood at the door "Likenix! How did it go?" all three asked. "I've made some new friends and so has Melph!" Likenix answered, gesturing to the volunteers who stood behind her, finished with preparations. "Splendid…Likenix…" Pationer trailed off, as the king and queen chatted with Likenix, Pationer's face slowly changed. He never told Likenix that he met Ixwix in the royal ball room, when their two families came together for a night peacefully. He will never forget the feeling he had when he first saw the small sized female shying away from everyone in a corner. Pationer then walked over to that very corner with a solemn face, and stood their silently, remembering…that night. Likenix didn't notice Pationer, but there was a shadow that was darker than the others on the other side of the ball room. "Huh…" Likenix said once again. The party started about five minutes later, Melph and Ro "burning it up on the dance floor" apparently, Tyrouge in the kitchen, Teffa and Omias somewhere else. Likenix stood next to the soda fountain, staring at the shadowed spot, when suddenly it moved, Likenix almost had a heart attack, her tail puffed up. Likenix started to look for the shadow again, standing on her back legs like a Meer cat, when she got knocked in the back quite forcefully. Her newfound friends noticed her lying on the ground, trying to catch her breath, and went to her side. "Likenix what happened?" Melph asked, when suddenly all the lights in the ballroom went out, the only light in the room now being the magenta glow from Melph's surprised optics. "What is going on!?" Teffa yelled, just then a large shadow loomed over the group and used a force to blow them all back into the crowd. Likenix quickly rose to a battle stance when she realized the shadow disappeared, she looked around and saw the shadow floating on an indoor balcony where the king and queen usually stood. When all of them recovered from the blow, the shadow let loose a hideous cackle, then disappeared for good to reveal a monstrous looking cyborg neex. "Ah, the beloved subjects of the Neex island," he began with a booming voice, "It has been so long since I've seen your sunlit faces!" the last parts he spat out like they were curse words. "W-who are you!?" a shaky voice stuttered from the crowd. "Why, don't you remember me? Do I no longer count as a general now that I had my powers enhanced by darkness?" the cyborg retorted. "Why were you messing with me?" Likenix gathered the courage to speak. The cyborg laughed another screechy chuckle, "ah, Likenix, don't you remember these shadows? After your birthday?" he asked, Likenix's eyes widened as she remembered the night that her mother…what happened to her mother? Likenix never really got an answer to that question, or to what corrupted her. Likenix's eyes started to water, a distressed expression adorning her face, "Likenix what does he mean?" Teffa asked frantically. Melph then growled exactly like she did that night, and out of nowhere, Pationer jumped at the cyborg and attacked him. The two fought it out right in front of a dumbfounded group of people, Likenix and her friends included. The cyborg ended up on top, pinning Pationer down and about to strike his neck with his metal claw tail. "NO!" Likenix shouted as she shot a beam of silver energy at the cyborg, knocking him off of her father, leaving everyone including herself surprised. "Wow, where did THAT come from!?" Ro shouted as the cyborg rose to his feet, this time with a shocked face. "You…you…" he began but then transformed back into a shadow and floated quickly away, leaving behind a shocked room of people, Likenix most of all.


End file.
